


We've Got No Money, But You've Got No Friends

by goreandgumdrops



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreandgumdrops/pseuds/goreandgumdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith is what every guy and his girlfriend wants to have or be. He's rich and powerful, got the successful job, nice house, fancy car and looks to die for. The only thing he doesn't have many of is friends. Despite all his success, the man still wants more... something to break him out of this monotonous everyday routine. Erwin knows there must be something more waiting for him and so he starts to look.</p><p>What nobody could have prepared him for was the turn his life takes when Levi stumbles across his path.</p><p>The two are polar opposites; one a broke and beat-down socialite and the other a rich and powerful loner. After the two men meet it seems impossible for them to get away from each other. Their meeting was inevitable and now that their two worlds start to collide... It seems like anything can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART 1: Erwin Smith

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Okay, we're setting this in America. We've decided to do this because it seemed fitting with the story and the fanbase. We are actually from England so we apologise if we don't get things quite on the mark at all times, though we will definitely do our very best!
> 
> Also we think it's best to tell you that this contains graphic content pretty quickly, whether it's sex or violence. We will also be touching on a few things like drug use, physical/verbal abuse and things of that kind of nature. Though, we shall definitely put a trigger warning or something at the beginning of chapters to let you know they contain explicit details of things of that nature.

Erwin sighed heavily, stacking the left over papers on his desk onto the incoming tray and frowning as he realised he was once again ending the day with more left to do than he had managed to complete. He was getting more tired by this monotony everyday, increasingly bored by his own office. The same four walls to stare at day after day, a view from his window that never seemed to change. _There had to be something more to do in life._

Standing to his full height, the blonde male grabbed his long coat from the back of the door and slipped it on over his suit jacket. He was refusing to look at his desk again as he left, knowing that if he did he would give in and sit back down until he had worked himself to the bone.

"Heading home?" A small and painfully irritating voice asked from the end of the corridor as he was locking up his office.

"Yeah, need some time off." He said simply, pocketing his keys, silently cursing ever agreeing to have an intern work under him.

Armin had a habit of lurking and appearing at the worst possible moments. He was also one of those insufferable know-it alls who seemed to like nothing more than making it clear as day he knew more than the people around him. Cute, _if_ you liked the kind of guys who hung around you like a stray puppy. Not that the kid wasn't useful in his element, didn't make him any less annoying to be around. Plus, the guy was a cry baby. Erwin had learnt this for himself when a couple files had gone missing, causing their whole department to be in uproar for a couple days. Armin finally came to admit he'd accidentally taken them home, tears streaming down his face as he begged the older not to be mad at him.

The small blonde attempted to ask more questions as Erwin waited for the elevator, the older man trying not to make it too obvious how much he was mashing the 'down' button. "Come on, come on." He muttered to himself, blue eyes eyeing the silver doors.

"If you need me to catch up with-" Luckily Armin was cut off by a sharp _**ding**_ and the metal doors sliding open, giving the older man a quick getaway.

"Just go home, kid. I'll see you Monday."

"Have a good weekend." Armin chirruped from the door of his own office, blonde head poking out with a goofy grin as he waved his hand a little too enthusiastically after the taller male.

When the doors slid closed, after what felt like an eternity, Erwin let his guard down a little and slumped back against the wall. The man looked down at his wrist, quickly checking his watch and sighing heavily. He regretted already leaving work at this time of day, normally he would work way into the hours of the night, leaving when it was dark. God knew why he ever imagined this job to be anything but completely draining. Come to think of it, he really, _really_ didn't know why. _Who the hell decided to work in the bloody bank anyway?_ All people did was blame him for being another corporate fat cat. 

He watched the numbers flick past and stood up straight, adjusting the collar of his black on black suit before exiting into the lobby when the doors slid open. Only one person managed to catch him long enough for one idle conversation before he made it out the front door and to his car.

Within minutes he was hitting his head on the steering wheel as he sat in traffic. _Yet another hour, just sat around waiting._ This had to stop, he was going to end up going grey before too long. Pulling a face he sat up, peering at his hair in the mirror. "I am not going grey." He insisted to no one in particular, muttering his little affirmation to himself as the traffic finally began to crawl forwards again.

 

 

*

 

Holding a glass of scotch in his hand Erwin surveyed the bar. The only kinds of people at bars at five o'clock on a Friday were people who hated their jobs just as much as he did, or people who resented him for having a job in the first place. A heavy sigh escaped from between his lips, head shaking as he sipped at the liquid.

It didn't take long for people to start swarming to him like flies, it happened when new faces appeared in places like this. Especially when they seemed quite so clean cut as the man who was sat before them, almost as if it were a challenge they'd like to try and take on. Erwin was just as much of a smooth talker as his looks would suggest, taking brief amusement in stringing the admires along before letting them down. There was no thrill in the chase when, as opposed to making you work for it, people were just throwing themselves at your feet. _At least this was a change from monotony._

A hand reached out beside him, holding a twenty dollar bill out towards the bar where another hand reached out to pluck it from between his fingers. A glass was soon handed to the sandy-blonde male, along with a handful of change which he shoved into his back pocket whilst trying not to spill his drink. This male then proceeded to turn around, leaning against the bar and raising the drink to his lips as his amber eyes turned to the fresh meat.

"Hey, blondie." He smirked slightly as he said it.

"And what can I do for you?" Erwin asked, cocking a brow. _'Blondie' was definitely a new one._

"I'm just saying, I haven't seen you here before." He murmured in response. "And I make a point to know everyone in this place."

"I think that reflects worse on your character than you'd hoped." Erwin said with a chuckle. "Do I want to know quite how well you know all these men?"

"Are you suggesting something?" The male ran his hands through his short hair, blonde on the top and brown underneath, pulling his lower lip into a small pout. "I'm offended. Honestly."

"And would I be wrong?" He asked, blue gaze flicking to that ridiculous little pout. "How do you expect me to make up for my offence then?"

He pulled his narrow shoulders into a shrug, raising an eyebrow at the taller. The first question went left unanswered as he spoke again. "Buy me the next one?" He tapped his glass with his little finger.

"For someone as forward as you that was a pretty restrained request."

"You want me to ask for more then?" He laughed lazily, delicate lips pulling back into a slow grin.

"Perhaps." Erwin responded, not really sure what he was looking to gain from this, but the lack of that desperation he usually saw in people was already leaving him more interested than he'd planned to be. "

Now who's being forward?" The ashy blonde leant forward a little, his elbow on the counter as he raised his glass to his lips and tipped the golden liquid down his throat.

"Still want that next drink?" He asked, watching him intently.

"God, yeah." He nodded, tipping his glass towards the male with an easy smirk. "What a gentleman."

"Offering you a drink hardly makes me a gentleman. " More like desperate for a distraction. Though after he said it, he took a moment to gauge how old this male actually was. Early twenties perhaps? He pegged the smaller to be at least ten years younger than him. With him in his suit and the younger man in incredibly tight jeans and a fitted shirt, with a brown undercut that was bleached a honey blonde on the top, he felt comparatively...

"You _look_ like gentleman." His amber eyes watching the other carefully, scanning his face for a hint of how he was feeling.

"Looks can certainly be deceiving." He said simply. _Looks show nothing of a man's intentions._

The smaller smirked again, setting his empty glass down on the bar and letting his arms cross over the front of his chest. It was almost challenging the way he raised his eyebrow at the blonde, amber eyes practically gleaming at his words. "I'll have to test you on that one."

Glancing around the bar Erwin noticed there had been a slight shift in clientele since he arrived. Really not wanting to face more inanely flirtatious comments from newcomers he looked at the smaller man leaning on the bar. "You're taking that as a challenge?"

"I like challenges." He let the words fall slowly off his tongue, side of his mouth tugging into that lazy half-smile of his. "And whiskey, if you were wondering."

"Really I was wondering if we could skip to the part after the expense of getting you drunk."

"Oh, please." His hand clutched at his chest as if he were hurt, amber eyes flickering up at him from under his long lashes. "Who do you take me for?"

Erwin rolled his eyes. "Drop the facade, kid. We both know full well why you came up to me, and it wasn't for the free drinks."

"Kid?" The male looked at him, his face suddenly growing bored as he regarded the blonde man. "I see, you're very modest." A light chuckle slipped from between his lips.

"Didn't mean to cause offence, you seem like the kind of guy to be the polar opposite of put off by a bit of an age gap." Erwin challenged, watching him carefully.

"There you go making all these assumptions. 'Looks can be deceiving' remember?" The male quoted him directly.

"Actions less so. You walked straight up to a guy possibly ten years older than you in a city full of guys your age. The only kind of kid who hangs out places like this are ones who like older men." Erwin pointed out.

"People my age are boring, that's all." He countered, pointing an accusing finger at the other.

Erwin couldn't help but slightly roll his eyes, catching the younger male's wrist and leaning in to murmur in his ear. "I can guarantee if I let you call me ' _Daddy_ ' you'd be on your knees right here. Tell me I'm wrong, I dare you."

The amber eyes widened slightly, fingers closing against his palm as his body stiffened a little. He could feel the blonde's breath falling hot and damp against his skin, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as his stomach flipped a little. "Dirty old man." He finally murmured, pulling back and finally regaining his composure. "Didn't take you for such a pervert."

"You think there would have been anything else in this conversation for me?" He said with a smirk, knowing he'd shaken the smaller.

"Then let me tell you, you better be stinking rich, sweetheart." The ashen blonde murmured, his voice laced with an almost purr.

"Certainly enough to entertain your company." Erwin replied simply, letting his hand momentarily brush the smaller man's hip as he set his forgotten glass on the bar. "Though if you're not interested, I'm sure I can find another way to spend my evening." He said, pulling his coat around his broad shoulders.

The boy with the two-toned hair reached out to catch the sleeve of the male's heavy coat, stepping forward to stand beside him. "Come on, I'm the only person you've hit on harder than you were given it to."

Erwin felt a kick of satisfaction, he knew just how to get people to bend to his will, it hadn't taken much to get this guy from calling him a pervert to following him from the bar, gripping at his clothes. "What can I say, I have a type and you fit it."

"And what exactly do you call that?" His hand dropped from the male's sleeve, shoulders pulling back slightly as he stood straight. "Cocky enough to stand up to me, small enough to easily be taught what a bad idea that really was." Erwin replied easily, not breaking the man's gaze.

The smaller sucked in a breath, keeping his pace up to match the taller male's, a shiver rippling down the length of his spine. The words seemed to have finally left him without a comeback.

Erwin paused by his car, briefly debating whether to drive to his, or just park somewhere quiet and simply fuck the kid senseless in the back seat. His patience was wearing a little thin, though it more depended on the smaller male. "Do you want to go back to my place? It isn't far from here."

"Nice place?" He smirked slightly, his hand reaching out to lightly rest on the older male's forearm. "If that's all you're worried about, I've got a pretty classy car." Erwin said with a smirk. "Yes, I suppose it is, does that help your decision?" His jokey comments were hiding the fact he was feeling affected by a simple touch from this kid.

"Rich boy." He commented, the words falling from his tongue purposefully.

"Doesn't feel like you should really be calling me a boy." Erwin murmured, forcing himself to open the door of the car for the smaller male as opposed to slamming him up against it. It was amazing what this level of frustration could do.

"Why, is that what you get off on calling me?" His eyes watched him as he slowly climbed into the car, chin tilted slightly in the air.

"Don't make me spoil any surprises. " he said with a chuckle, climbing into the drivers seat.

 

 

*

 

After finally learning the boy's name on the drive to his place, Erwin lead Jean up to his apartment, taking all of his willpower to wait until they were behind closed doors to finally surrender and slam him up against the nearest wall.

"You live pretty high up. You important or something?" Jean asked him, eyelashes fluttering.

Erwin closed his eyes, trying to ignore the question. "Stop talking." He murmured, hands roaming the boy's sides, fingertips tracing just under his shirt. The smaller shivered slightly, pressing his lips together and leaning against the man's chest with a small murmur forming in the back of his throat. This had all seemed way too easy, on both sides.

Jean kind of liked that, the fact that both of them knew just how to make the other wrap even tighter around their little finger. There was no need for dancing around and pretending neither of them wanted what they both knew they were aching for. In one swift movement Erwin had picked him up and had the smaller male's legs around his waist as he carried him to the bedroom, his teeth continuously catching at the boy's neck.

"Christ-" the ashy blonde choked out as his fingers gripped the back of the male's blonde locks, tugging at them and pulling softly as his head fell back. He was instantly rewarded with a moan before Erwin dropped him back onto the massive bed, immediately climbing on top of him.

"That wasn't the name I was looking for but I guess it will do." He smirked, hands tugging off Jean's shirt.

"A name like _Erwin_ is only going to make it go down." Jean smirked easily over his trembling lip, trying not to give himself away with the shiver of anticipation as the cold air brushed over his bare skin.

"From you I was expecting what I mentioned earlier." He said simply, sitting back and removing his tie before slowly unbuttoning his own shirt. "Or perhaps a simple ' _Sir_ '."

"Maybe you're not important then. Maybe you just like to feel like you are." His hands reached up to rest on the male's bare chest.

Shrugging off his shirt Erwin didn't even bother to answer the comments of the boy beneath him. Instead he guided Jean's hands to the buckle of his belt, leaving no room for any misunderstanding or ridiculous comments.

Jean wasn't entirely sure if being ignored made him feel annoyed or his pants even hotter, maybe a mixture of the two feelings. His heart practically leapt into his throat, fingers slowly unthreading the male's belt from around his hips and letting it fall from his hand. The other working undone the clasp of his obviously ridiculously expensive suit trousers as Erwin's hand idly roamed the boy's chest for a moment before shifting so he could push his trousers off. He had no shame in the fact he was achingly hard by now, his boxers increasingly tight as his desperation slowly got the better of him.

Amber eyes flickered up to meet the male's blue ones, hand running from the male's stomach and over the prominent bulge in the material of his boxers. His eyes grew slightly wider, a small gasp knocking him of air for a moment or two. "Shit-" he mumbled, his tongue flickering over his lower lip.

Erwin felt his breath catch in his throat, he got off more on people saying he was big than he'd _ever_ admit, and reactions like the one Jean just gave made him weak at the knees. Hooking his thumb in the waistband he pulled his boxers down, freeing his aching length as Jean groaned softly.

The smaller's hips lifted off the bed to grind against the male's. One hand was tangled into the blonde hair, the other held poised in mid-air as he slowly moved his gaze down to where the man's length was resting up against his stomach. The feel he'd managed to cop over the fabric hadn't been anything short of the truth.

"Like what you see?" Erwin murmured, one fingertip trailing slowly down Jean's chest to his belt. "Take these off for me." He ordered, his eyes fixed on the man beneath him.

Jean swallowed back the lump in his throat, not sure whether to be intimidated or not. Because he certainly wasn't embarrassed, not by a long stretch... he had the feeling Erwin put most men to shame. The smaller raised his hips, arms dropping to lean on his elbows as his thumbs hooked into his waistband and tugged his boxers down to his thighs. Erwin ran a fingertip slowly up Jean's length, watching the boy squirm before shifting so he was knelt between his legs, running his broad palms down his thighs and spreading them. He was so desperate to fuck this man, but he knew full well there wasn't anyone who could take him without considerable prep. Luckily he'd learnt a little self restraint. He moved away for a moment to reach into the nightstand, returning to his position with a bottle of lube and a condom in his hands.

"You used to being the bottom?" He asked, the sentence punctuated by the bottle clicking open.

The smaller nodded slightly, his stomach lurching as he gripped onto the sheets underneath him. Sure, he was used to it. _But that didn't mean he was anywhere near ready for this_ , there was no way he'd ever taken anything close to this before. The blonde spread some lube over his fingers before teasing Jean's entrance lightly, only just letting the tip of his finger dip in occasionally. He was going to make this man beg for him.

"Oh, come on..." Jean whined slightly, his hand reaching to rest over the male's in an attempt to guide it to where he wanted it to be. "Don't do this to me, am I not hard enough?" He sounded like a child who was used to getting what he wanted, or would throw a tantrum until he did.

Erwin smirked, watching the boy arch off the bed as he finally gave him what he was begging for, thrusting his finger in hard and deep. He curved his finger, instantly he was met with a moan as his fingertip brushed against Jean's prostate. His own need was getting far too strong for him to keep on teasing so he didn't give Jean long to adjust before he was already pushing in another thick finger.

"Ah-" the smaller hissed slightly, his head falling back into the pillows and tipping backwards as he lifted his hips off the bed in some attempt to make himself feel more comfortable. _How'd he do that so effortlessly?_ Not that he really cared too much, between every occasional wave of discomfort came a inexplicable euphoria. His teeth bit down on his lower lip, sucking in a small breath as he tried to steady himself into the pace of things. There would be no benefit in coming yet. Slowing his fingers slightly Erwin gently pushed in a third, watching the boy push down onto them was making him feel almost light headed. Using his free hand he grabbed the condom and tore the packet open with his teeth.

Jean wasn't quite sure how he was going to be able to cope. Between the man's steely blue gaze and the expertly skilled fingers, he was already a mewling little mess. _He's driving me crazy..._ His skin was damp and his hands were switching between plucking at the sheets and clawing at the male's perfectly sculpted back. The smaller could practically feel the moment his heart jumped into his throat, golden eyes fixed upon the other.

With the feeling of Jean's nails in his skin Erwin couldn't help but let out a low groan as he rolled the condom down over his length, even his own touch was driving him crazy at that moment. He worked Jean with his fingers for a few more thrusts before gently pulling them out. "Think you're ready?" He murmured, nipping at the boys neck as he guided his slim legs around his waist.

After regaining what little breath he had in him, Jean pressed his knees into Erwin's sides as he crossed his ankles behind the small of the male's back. He didn't quite know how ready he was to try and take something like that, _but god damn did he want to_. His head leant up slightly, hands resting in the blonde hair with a small nod of his head. "Give it to me." It wasn't an order, more like a quiet plea. The suspense was killing him more than anything, body beginning to be released from the agony of waiting, the feel of the male's hot and sticky skin against his own was getting him all riled up.

Erwin had to commend him for his eagerness, but he knew to still go slow. He gently pressed up against Jean's entrance, pushing his tip inside, his head dropping against the boy's shoulder as he let out a moan. "Fuck-" he murmured, the tight heat already making his stomach tug.

Jean clamped a hand over his mouth, his amber eyes widening slightly. As always his first instinct was to tense slightly, bracing himself with a small and sharp hiss falling from his lips. It took a few more moments for him to relax, breathing laboured as he pulled his knees up a little higher. He'd prepared himself for that to hurt, which was all well and good but nothing compared to the sudden stretch he felt. It was even a substantial jump from three of the male's fingers, because nothing could have quite prepared him for that girth. Luckily he was kind of getting off on that. _Because shit, that felt good._ Once the initial wave of pain faded away to be replaced with something else, a sort of inevitable euphoria that came with feeling quite so full. "Ngh-!" he choked out finally as his hand dropped to clutch at the male's broad shoulders.

Breaking away from his urges to just keep going Erwin gently brushed Jean's hair back from his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked tentatively, knowing full well that this was going to be hurting him. The honey-haired male was practically turning to putty in the other's hands.

Almost melting at the blonde's words, shivering underneath his surprisingly delicate touches. _See, such a gentleman_ , he thought to himself, slowly bringing his head down into a small nod. "I'm just- perfect-" the smaller breathed out.

Erwin kissed him then, moaning against the lips of the smaller male while his eyes fluttered closed as the blonde started pushing deeper into him.

"Oh... god." Jean whimpered out, his legs almost losing every inch of substance they had to them as he slowly felt Erwin pressing further inside of him. It wasn't long until the smaller male could really feel it, suddenly it seemed as though it would be impossible to take any more, teeth grazing at the man's shoulder. Sure enough he felt Erwin's hips against his thighs, tensing again on reflex and cursing softly. His stomach clenched, head falling back against the pillows as the other slowly began to move. It was the most inexplicable kind of torture.

Erwin let out a moan as his hips pressed against Jean's ass, his stomach tugging as he instinctively tightened around him. "Fuck- you feel so good-" he murmured, slowly pulling back before thrusting into him.

"Ugh-" Jean coughed slightly as the other pushed suddenly into him, his upper half jolting forward and his hands clutching at the back of the male's blonde hair and pulling sharply, instantly drawing a moan from the man he felt was about to break him in half. He had no idea how long he could keep this up for, legs twitching around the male's waist. The thrusts grew harder and slower, teasing Jean to within an inch of his sanity, each thrust driving him closer to the edge but not letting him finish just yet. Jean's body felt like it was on fire, each little touch upon his skin was amplified, all his nerve endings on high, as if Erwin were some equally dangerous drug. "I-" The word was lost in a small series of moans and gasps as his stomach tugged, lurching violently with each thrust.

Erwin felt his thrusts growing uneven and began pushing harder and faster with ragged breaths and gasps filling the air. "Jean, I'm-" he managed to murmur as he felt himself getting dangerously close to the edge. The smaller barely managed to nod his head, the words didn't seem to be anywhere near to forming in his head, let alone trying to say them out loud. The male nodded again, a little faster this time as he gripped at the blonde, covering every inch of skin that he could lay his hands on.

"Please-" he finally managed to choke out, panting softly as he looked up at Erwin, his damp hair framing his face.

Erwin's gaze didn't leave Jean's face as he ran a hand down the smaller man's chest and down to his aching length, running his fingertips lightly over the tip. He let his fingers close around Jean's length and stroked him in time with his desperate thrusts.

Under the male's sudden touch, Jean's back arched clear of the bed. It was almost too much for him to bear all at once. Erwin's fingertips against his length, the smell of the male's salty sweat lingering on his skin and filling his head. _Oh my god..._ his amber eyes flickering open as his hips snapped upwards, stomach lurching violently as he tensed around the other male, the muscles in his thighs twitching. Erwin choked back a moan as he felt Jean clench around him and thick sticky liquid cover his fingers. He could barely hold on long enough to thrust into him again and came so hard he saw stars, his hips instinctively jerking forwards "Fuck-"

The smaller could practically feel the male's length twitch inside of him, his hands dropping to the mattress as he tugged at the bedsheets as his head fell back into the pillows with a small whimper. _How could one man make him feel so good?_ The boy's knuckles were white from how tight he was gripping at the material beneath him, his spine curving as he tried to keep his legs wrapped around the other as he felt them try to pack in.

Erwin raised his messy hand to his lips, idly licking the cum from his fingers, knowing full well the man beneath him would be watching. Once his hand was clean enough he gently brushed back Jean's sweaty hair. "You alright there?"

The amber eyes started following the other male's hand, a small and unintentional shiver rippling through him. _That bastard_ , he certainly knew what he was doing. Yet again Jean was caught off-guard by the gentle hand in his hair, wondering how the man knew just how to balance it all out. The roughness and the comfort. "I'm fine."

Gently Erwin unwrapped the boy's legs from around his waist before slowly pulling out. Sitting back on his heels he pulled the condom off, tying it before tossing it into the bin near the bed.

Jean's legs fell against the mattress, his eyes closing as he rested one hand on his stomach and the other behind his head. Somehow he doubted he was in any position to move right now, his hips aching and body trembling softly. The room was substantially colder now that he wasn't wrapped around the older man, the hairs on his arms beginning to stand on end. If he didn't feel that in the morning it would be a miracle. Erwin seemed to sense what he was thinking, within moments he was once again being carried in the bigger man's arms this time to the bathroom where he set him down before flicking on the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was just supposed to be a little introducation to the scene and Erwin's character, but we got a little carried away. Though, what better way to really get to know a character than this? The story gets going soon and this... relationship between these two should begin to tie everything and everyone together.


	2. PART 2: First Meeting

Monday.

 _Yet another day back at the office_. He just hoped to god that something would make this day even slightly more worthwhile. Maybe he'd just go back to the bar and see if that kid... Jean! he reminded himself, was still hanging around. The blonde really had regretted not getting his damn phone number.

Erwin resisted the urge to slam his face into a wall when the first thing he saw when the elevator doors opened was the incredibly obnoxious head of security.

"What do you want?" Erwin muttered as he pushed past him into his office, hanging his coat up. The man always seemed to bother him over the smallest matters that could easily be handled by anybody else in this damned building. _He just likes to wind me up and waste my time._

"Good morning to you too, Smith." He snapped, rolling his eyes and following the blonde into his office. "As for what I want, I want to know whether you consider this situation worth contacting the police with."

Now that actually caught Erwin's interest.

"Situation?" He asked the dark-haired male, cocking an eyebrow as he leant back against his desk.

"Jeez, I forgot you never did pay attention." The man muttered accusingly. "Is an attempted fraudulent withdrawal of thousands of dollars not interesting enough to keep your attention? Or is that pocket cash to a man like _you_?"

 _It was so much more than interesting._ Largely because Nile was even bothering to bring this to him. This should automatically go through to the police, so why was he coming up here to ask him what to do about it? _Did he just want an opportunity to bother him?_ "Why is there even any question about what to do here?"

Before the dark-haired man could bother to dignify Erwin an answer, there was a distinct commotion erupting from the end of the corridor outside of the blonde's office. Voices yelling back and forth, one rising almost viciously above the others.

"Get your _filthy_ hands off of me!" The small ravenette snapped as he tried to pull his arms out of the uniformed male's grip, "don't you _dare_ touch me." His light grey eyes narrowed into a steely glare over his shoulder.

Erwin grabbed the wrist of his head of security having spotted him reaching to grab the taser in the holster on his belt. "That's stupid. Don't." He said, moving past him and into the hallway. The man behind all this commotion only stood about as tall as Erwin's chest and was skinny with it. The small male took a step further from the men who had brought him up here, silvery eyes blazing.

"You, come with me." He said, eyes fixed on him the small man as he took a step back towards his office, glad to see that he was in fact being followed. When Nile tried to follow too Erwin placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "Security can stay out here."

Nile glared but didn't press it as he knew Erwin was right, having them in there would get things nowhere. It would just raise the smaller male's defensive shields, which seemed to be pulled pretty high already.

"Yeah, asshole." The black-haired male added from the side, one hand resting lightly on his hip as his lips pulled back into an almost sneer. "Outside. Where you can keep your disgusting hands to yourselves. _Fucking perverts._ "

Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to god that that was an offhanded accusation, he could not be dealing with a harassment lawsuit. Though it did not surprise him that Security were ones for manhandling, especially when their suspected criminals kicked up quite as much of a fuss as this one seemed to. Funny really, _one so small causing this amount of trouble._

"So," he started, rounding on the smaller male once the door was closed. "What made you think this would go even remotely your way?"

The grey eyes followed the blonde as he moved back around to face him, searching his face quickly and trying to assess the angle that the taller was going about this at. His black hair framed his pale face, making his jaw look even more angular as he glared.  "I didn't know you keep photographic tabs on all your fucking customers. This really must be a bank for all the fat cats in this damn city."

Erwin was watching him closely. "What's your name? Because you certainly aren't the owner of the name on that card."

The smaller hesitated, his hands sliding into the pockets of his jacket as he dropped his gaze to the floor. He wasn't sure whether to lie about it or not, though something told him it wouldn't be wise. "Levi Ackerman." His tone was reluctant, bitter almost. The male's full name wasn't something he usually gave up like that, it actually made him feel slightly uneasy.

Erwin felt inclined to believe him. If people lied about their name it was always something just a bit _too_ normal. "And how did you end up with this card?"

Levi's grey eyes darkened slightly, steely gaze flickering back to lock with the blonde's piercing blue one. "Compensation." He let the word fall from his lips slowly, popping the 'p' deliberately.

"Do I even want to know what for?" Erwin asked, cocking a brow. Taking that much money from someone must have meant they'd done something significant.

The smaller ignored the comment. "What's your name?" He countered suddenly, hands falling from his pockets and crossing over his chest as he leant back against the wall with a bored look suddenly flickering across his face.

The feigned boredom didn't fool Erwin who knew full well Levi was just avoiding the question. "Erwin. Now it's my turn, how did you know the PIN?"

His lips suddenly pulled back into a sickly sweet smile, parting as a lazy chuckle fell from between them. "I pay attention. He was rich and stupid, apparently those things aren't mutually exclusive." The male pulled his narrow shoulders into a shrug. "Is it my turn now? What's your type?" He smirked slightly.

"Mostly cocky guys who are younger than me, though you're making me think I should reevaluate that." Erwin replied, not skipping a beat. "How did you get so good at faking signatures?"

"Because my dad never signed for me on school trips." Levi replied, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Really? That's it?" Erwin asked, leaning back on his desk. That was hardly the most believable of excuses.

"That's how it started." Levi gave him a look, raising his eyebrow and shaking his head a little at the blonde. "Naturally, I have a knack for it."

"What do you do for a living then?" Erwin said, determined to get some kind of information on this guy.

"Wasn't it my turn?" Levi asked coolly, his grey eyes flickering to lock with the blue ones. "To ask you a question?"

"That was two, so we're even. Answer the question."

"I do odd jobs here and there." The smaller said, shrugging again. That could have meant any number of things.

 _This guy really was_ _evasive._ It seemed close to impossible to get a completely straight answer out of him.  "Care to give me an example? Whatever it is clearly doesn't make you much money."

"Just because I don't blow my nose with fifty dollar bills." He snapped, standing to his full height and letting his finger point at the blonde man.

"No, because you tried to steal thousands of dollars. From _my_ bank." Erwin countered, finding it slightly amusing that the guy was still not even up to his shoulders.

"I didn't touch your account." Levi countered. "I could easily try if you wanted me to, I bet your PIN's something like your Mummy's birthday." His lips twitched into a small smirk, tone taking on a suddenly mocking edge.

"Don't get cocky. I'm the one who decides whether or not to throw you in a cell." Erwin snapped, the smirk on Levi's lips irritating him intensely.

"Touchy subject?" Levi suggested with a small laugh. 

"Not in the slightest, I'm just getting frustrated by the fact you're not taking this seriously." Erwin said, standing up from where he'd been leaning on his desk. "Give me one good reason to not report this. You're really testing my patience."

Levi sighed slightly, his arms hanging loosely by his sides as his pale grey eyes dropped to the floor. Of course he wasn't taking this seriously, he never did. Besides, what the hell would telling the truth even gain him in this situation? The smaller pushed a hand through his dark hair, finally looking back to meet the eyes of the taller man who had been staring him down this whole time.

"It's a long story, you wouldn't understand. I said before, I was only taking what I was due."

"Why were you owed that much money? Should we be involving the police for different reasons?"

" _No!_ " Levi took a small step forward, shaking his head quickly. The ravenette held up his hands and let a small sigh fall from slip from between his lips as his shoulders slumped slightly. "No, you don't need to do that."

Levi had tried to hide his sudden reaction to that idea but Erwin saw it. His voice softened slightly after that. "Based on your aversion to cops, I can make a pretty good guess at what kind of things you might do for money."

The ravenette looked up at him and widened his grey slightly. Was that _fear_ that flashed across his face and shone in his eyes? If he was turned in now there was no way he'd be getting out of any of this, not with his track record.

"You don't understand-" The smaller began, pushing his dark hair out of his face which, for having been pale to begin with, was slightly drained of colour. "If you'd have been there- if you'd have seen what he... I doubt you would blame me for killing him, let alone trying to steal a lousy thousand bucks."

"Don't tell me you've got blood on your hands too?" That comment earnt him a glare. Erwin was empathetic, his blue eyes softening slightly even as he sternly gazed down upon the smaller man. He wanted to ask more, but felt it would only earn him more hostility. "You can go, but don't try anything like this again."

The smaller stared up at him, his grey eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion. There had to be some kind of catch to this sudden withdrawal from the case at hand. "Really?" It was a pretty big crime to just drop just like that... even if Levi hadn't actually gotten around to taking any of the money out of the account.

"Yes, really. Though any attempt at anything similar will lead me disclose what you tried to do today." Erwin said, watching Levi carefully. The man looked uneasy, he obviously hadn't been expecting this.

"I won't try anything if they don't." He shrugged slightly, his jaw tightening a little as he stuck his chin into the air. God, he hated feeling like he was in debt to people. This man was letting him walk free, which meant if they ever crossed paths in the future he was going to have to move carefully. Who knew what the guy could  make him do with the threat of turning him over to the police looming over his head? Levi was no stranger to being blackmailed,  but _goddamn_ was he sick of it.

"What's wrong with a thank you?" Erwin muttered, trying not to laugh as levi tried to look tough but instead came across more as an indignant child. "You owe me big time."

"Fine, _thank you_." Levi snapped, throwing his arms up into the air with a heavy sigh. Erwin seemed to have earned himself another one of those eye-rolls that the smaller seemed to be so partial to.

"I don't want to see you here again." Erwin said simply as he opened the door.

"I thought you liked cocky guys." The smaller murmured to him, his grey eyes flickering up to the man with a lazy smirk as he stepped through the door.

"Note that I said you might just have changed my mind." He replied as Levi moved past him. Security instantly went to move towards him but Erwin waved them away before returning to his desk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So yeah, if any of you were wondering Leo and I do actually write this together. Usually on a Google drive document where we each take a character to control and unfold the story that way. So, I guess it works out like a really long role-play or something. It's a really good way to write though, because then the characters definitely have different personalities from each other and you can keep the ideas flowing and bouncing off one another. So from here it will mostly be Leo writing as Erwin and me writing as Levi, as those are our set characters.  
> Hopefully you guys like this... or are starting to as we've had fun writing it. We've already got a few more chapters knocked up, so stay tuned!


	3. Part 3: Second Encounters

 

"Seriously though, this guy was..." Jean trailed off, gesturing wildly as he looked for the right word. " _Huge_ , everywhere. Especially where it mattered."

"Everyone's huge compared to you." Levi muttered back, raising his glass and gesturing towards the taller with it. Sometimes he wondered how long he could go spending time with the younger and not insulting him.

Jean clutched his chest melodramatically. "How could you!" He whined. "I'm being serious, I've never been with anyone _that_... well hung." Jean made an attempt to show quite how big he meant using his hands. Even just thinking about it was getting him a little hot around the collar, swallowing thickly.

The smaller raised his eyebrow a little, grey eyes gleaming in sudden interest. "Really?" He murmured, his tongue flickering across his upper lip. "And you're still standing?"

"He had to carry me to the shower and back to the bed, let's leave it at that." Jean said, a faint flush creeping across his cheeks and staining the tips of his ears.

"I bet you loved that." He rolled his eyes, sipping at the dark liquid in his glass with a content sigh.

"Getting carried around by a big muscular guy, who wouldn't?" Jean said with a chuckle, he deftly reached out and plucked the glass from the smaller, stealing the last few sips of Levi's drink.

The smaller swatted at him with the back of his hand, narrowing his eyes. "Buy your own drinks, asshole." He jabbed his finger into the younger male's chest. Unlike Jean he didn't have a line of perverted older men bending over backwards to buy him things. Instead he had perverted older men bending _him_ over after buying.

The taller male set the drink down and held his hands up defensively. "I did nothing."

Levi opened his mouth as if he were about to start giving Jean one hell of an earful, but instead broke off with a sudden gasp as he sucked in a sharp breath. "Shit." He mumbled, grabbing the male's elbow and pulling the taller in front of him as a shield. "We need to go."

"What? Why?" Jean asked, looking around in confusion.

 _Erwin_. Erwin was the reason Levi was so eager to leave, to slip out of the doors unnoticed by the insufferable blonde from the bank. Another run in with that man was the last thing on his list of things that he wanted to do tonight.

The smaller settled for giving Jean a death glare, letting go of his arm and making his way through the crowd for the door. As predicted, the amber-eyed male followed him without much of a fuss. Jean knew to trust Levi's judgement on when it was time to get out of a situation.

As the two went to leave Jean froze, catching sight of the blonde at the bar. Had he come back to see him again? "Levi, wait a sec, it's _him_. The guy from the other night."

Trust Jean to go all starry-eyed on him now. That was one of the things he did that definitely showed his real age. For somebody who got bought a lot of drinks, it would probably be interesting to know he was still under twenty-one. "You can introduce me to your _sugar daddy_ later, come on." Levi insisted, not bothering to throw a glance at the man his friend was suddenly pining after.

The other male had already dropped back, his hand reaching out for the all-too familiar blonde man. "Erwin." His hand rested on the taller man's arm, their shoulders bumping together as he fell to stand beside him.

" _Jean-!"_ Levi hissed simultaneously, his grey eyes widening in shock.

Erwin looked up at the voice, a small smile in the corner of his mouth. "Hey, I hoped I'd find you here." He said, hand resting over on Jean's shoulder.

"You were looking for me?" Jean asked, looking momentarily star-struck as his lips pulled into a stupid grin and his amber eyes gleamed. He suddenly felt like such a schoolgirl. Coughing awkwardly, he dropped his hand to rub the back of his neck. "Uh, Levi- this is who I was talking about."

"I regretted not getting your number." Erwin said honestly, before glancing over to see who Jean was talking to. "Ah, we meet again, _Levi_."

Jean looked between the both of them with wide eyes, his mouth falling open slightly as he shot a sudden glare at the smaller. _Again? What the hell?_ "Have you slept with _everyone_?" Jean cried, clapping a hand to his forehead and groaning suddenly. _Erwin had money, right?_ "Please don't tell me it was a business call! Actually do... _ugh_ , I don't know which is worse."

"What? With him? _Jesus, Jean_ , I haven't! We... had a run in earlier at the bank." The black-haired male insisted. His story came a bit late because you could almost see everything fall to place in Erwin's mind. He'd definitely worked out exactly what it was Levi did for a living.

"I don't think _'run in'_ really does it justice." Erwin said before turning back to the boy with the two-toned hair. "Doesn't look like the best time, but could I get your number?"

Levi glared at him for a moment, his hand resting on his hip. Of course Erwin would be somebody Jean would go after, he should have seen it coming. "Apparently you're quite well hung." He finally commented in a rather bored tone, delighting in watching Jean's face drain of colour.

Unfortunately Erwin seemed a lot less phased by the comment than he'd hoped. In fact he almost looked pleased with Jean and the fact he'd felt that detail worth sharing.

"You'll find his number on the back of most cubicles, by the way." Levi added, raising his hand and waving his fingers a little as he began to turn away.

"What, in case you're already busy?" Erwin countered, slightly stunned at how protective he was being over the boy he'd met a few nights ago... and also at how quick this guy was to turn on his friend.

The smaller whipped around to face him, his grey eyes blazing. "Don't you _dare_ talk down to me like that."

"Hey, Levi. Calm down." Jean murmured softly, wondering what the hell could have happened between them to make the smaller so tetchy. He always knew Levi was defensive, always had been. But this seemed to take the cake. Not that he was bothered by the comments at his expense, that was just the way their relationship worked.

"Someone needs to learn to take as much as they can give." Erwin said sharply, wondering how the guy could get so defensive after basically just making the same joke about Jean.

"Stop acting like you know me, just shut up." Levi sighed, shaking his head as he pulled his hands up to rest in the pockets of his leather jacket.  

" _You_ are in no position to be telling _me_ to do anything."  Erwin snapped, not too gently reminding Levi that he had the upper hand.

The ravenette blinked, his jaw tightening. _Goddammit,_ the man had him there. Apparently now he was going to have to tread on his tiptoes around this arrogant son of a bitch, only to keep the guy from turning him into the fucking cops. It made him feel a little better that this was what Erwin had to resort to in order to keep Levi in line.

"Shit, Levi. What did you do?" Jean stepped aside a little, peering at him cautiously. The way the two were acting... it was making him feel slightly uneasy.

Levi sighed heavily, his grey eyes flickering away from the blonde and to the ashen-haired male. "That creep from a while ago... you know the one," he muttered darkly. "I tried to get into his account and _he_ ," this was where the male pointed at Erwin. "Runs the fucking bank."  

Jean's eyes widened slightly, grabbing the smaller man's elbow and looking almost panicked. "What if he caught you? That guy's bad news." He whispered and shook his head a little, hands dropping to his sides as he breathed in deeply through his nose. "Wait- you run the bank?" The ashen-blonde turned to the blonde, suddenly completely distracted. "I _knew_ you were important."

Erwin flashed Jean a smirk before his attention went back to Levi. "Jean has a point, if this man really is bad news, the police would not be your only worry. You really do need to learn to be more careful. If you needed the money, there are plenty of alternatives to fraud."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Levi snapped at him, almost aching to punch the blonde right in his chiselled jaw. "I'm taking one of those alternatives."

"Believe it or not I had worked that out for myself. However, that's not what I was implying."

"I don't need life lessons from you, thank you very much." Levi scowled at him, his grey eyes dark.

"Nor do I plan on trying to better such an insufferable brat. If you're quite finished failing to assert your dominance I suggest you leave."

By this point Levi's hands had clenched into fists, his teeth gritting together as he took a step forward. He tilted his head up so that his grey eyes locked with the pale blue pair of the taller man. "I hope you fall from that damn pedestal of yours, because I want to be there to see it happen."

Once the smaller had taken a step back he looked to Jean, not even bothering to try and convince him to leave along with him. Jean primarily thought with his dick and this guy was rich, hot _and_ powerful. There was no way his friend would ditch him for all that, not that the smaller would hold that against him. "Keep him away from me." He finally muttered, grey eyes flickering to the amber.

Jean looked after Levi as he left, unsure of what he was supposed to do from here. Though any uncertainty he felt left the moment Erwin's arm wrapped around his waist, breath hot in his ear.


	4. Part 4: Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We've got a bit of a longer chapter here, we got quite into writing this one! The characters kind of come into their own in this chapter, then the story only picks up from this point. It's definitely going to be a wild ride with this one. 
> 
> There's not really a trigger warning for this chapter, but there is some suggested violence.

 

It was dark outside by the time Levi finally managed to stumble across the road on which Jean lived. All he could do was hope to god that the younger man would be in, because he wasn't entirely sure where else he could go for help. He'd already walked this far to get here and his own house was even further across town. Maybe that would teach him to stray so far out into unknown territory.

The small male trembled violently, his slender arms wrapping around himself as he tried desperately to regain some warmth in his body. One hand moved to his mouth as he coughed, grimacing a little at the familiar metallic tang. He spat blood out onto the pavement, face draining of what little colour it had left.

"Come on." Levi muttered to himself as he dwindled the front step, trying to push his pride aside and bring himself knock on the door.

It was going to be one hell of a ride trying to avoid telling the tale of the night. Who turned up to the house of their best friend in torn clothes, with no money and no phone without anybody asking questions? Not to mention he was beaten black and blue.

"Fuck." His head hurt. A hand pressed to it, grey eyes screwing shut to try and stop himself from feeling quite so dizzy. With his free hand he reached out to bang the side of his fist against the polished door.

It seemed like an eternity until the door was finally opened by Jean in pyjama bottoms and some old faded shirt. "Levi, my God! _What happened_ to you?" He exclaimed, grabbing Levi by the hand and dragging him into the house. "You must be freezing!"

The smaller avoided his gaze a little, pulling his hand free from the male's grip. "Please just tell me you've got something strong to drink." He managed to say, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, of course." Jean said, quickly heading for the kitchen but not before handing Levi the blanket from one of the chairs. "Keep warm, okay?"

"Yeah." Levi held the top of the blanket and let it unfurl around his feet. With a small sigh he pulled it around his shoulders, shivering softly as he let his grey eyes slip shut for a moment or two as he sunk onto the couch.

Jean came back with a drink and set it on the coffee table, eyeing Levi with worry. "What happened?" He asked again.

The smaller reached out a shaky hand and brought the glass to his lips as he opened his eyes, practically chucking the glass down down his neck. His fingers tightened around it at the question, his pale face looking slightly strained as he stared into the space next to Jean's head. "It doesn't matter." He finally mumbled, pushing his hair out of his face with a small wince.

"Okay." Jean replied with a nod, knowing not to push it. _Must have been something really bad_ , usually Levi would come in and start yelling left right and centre about the guys he saw and what assholes they were. _Speaking of yelling..._ "Right, Levi, promise not to freak out, but... Erwin's here."

Levi's grey eyes finally snapped to the amber ones. _"What?"_ He demanded, managing to pull himself to his feet as the blanket fell onto the couch from around his narrow shoulders. "No way, I'm out."

"Levi, wait." Jean said, catching the blanket as it fell to the floor. "Don't do this, you can't go back out there."

"It's the lesser of two evils, Kirschstein." The smaller muttered to him, making a move towards the door. There was no way he wanted to be around that man, especially not now. Having Mr Fucking Uppity getting all high and mighty would just make him want to punch something.

"Don't be stupid." Said a low voice from the bathroom doorway. "If you want me to leave then I can and I will. Jean can look after you."

Levi stopped in his tracks, his jaw tightening as he slowly turned around. _Ignore him_. "Just lend me a coat would you?" He murmured to Jean, trying to ignore the throbbing in the back of his head.

"H-he's right, Levi. You shouldn't leave. It's late... you're more beat up than you think." Jean said cautiously, worried that Levi would just assume he was siding with Erwin because of their... current _situation_.

"It's fine. Nothing I can't handle." His shoulders pulled into a narrow shrug, regretting the action almost instantly.

"Jean, do you have a first aid kit?" Erwin asked, trying not to snap at Levi for being such an idiot. He was obviously _not_ fine. The smaller was practically half-naked, bruised and beaten within an inch of his life.

"Uh-huh." Jean put the blanket down again after shooting the smaller male and almost pleading look. "Please, just _stay_." He begged him before scrambling out of the living room to fumble about in the bathroom cabinet for the little green box.

Once he had retrieved it he emerged into the living room, not entirely surprised to see them stood in almost exactly the same positions as before. Only this time Levi's hand was resting on the door. "You'll get yourself hurt." _Well, more hurt than he already was._ The male's lower lip was busted, cut splitting open every time he had spoken.

"Levi, please, don't make this mistake. Either you act like a spoilt child and you go out there and get yourself hurt, _no offence but you look like an easy target right now,_ or you accept my help."

Had it been his own flat there was a chance Levi would have told him to get lost by now, but sadly it wasn't. His head hung as he let a sigh slip from between his parted lips, hair falling over his face. "Fine, help me then." He said, making his way back over to the two of them.

Jean looked positively relieved by the man's somewhat reluctant decision, a hand running through his short hair and causing it to stick up at various angles. He looked down at the green box in his hands, not entirely sure where to start, looking back up to Erwin for help.

Erwin moved away from the doorway and took the box from Jean, waiting for Levi to sit down before carefully kneeling in front of him. "This is going to sting." He said as he opened the antiseptic wipes, gently dabbing at one of Levi's wounds.

A small hiss escaped the male's chapped lips, forcing himself to stay where he was and not flinch away from the blonde man. _Jesus, that stung._ He shivered again, plucking at the hem of his shirt and poking a finger into one of the rips in the material. _I fucking liked this shirt and all._ Not to mention he had quite liked having his phone and his money. Oh god, he was so screwed.

Erwin could tell Levi was in more pain than he was letting on, he had to give the guy some credit for how well he was handling this. In fact, it was almost sad, because it revealed this wasn't a new experience for him. The smaller sighed softly as he hung his head a little, gripping the edge of the couch and gritting his teeth together. He could feel the man's fingers pressing against his hairline as his dark hair was pushed back from his face. Levi could practically hear the sharp intake of breath the two others in the room took, giving a small roll of his eyes.

Erwin went to offer some words of sympathy but thought better of it, Levi didn't seem like the type to take that well. "Would you mind taking off your shirt?" He said, using the term 'shirt' loosely as the thing was completely in shreds.

Levi blinked at him. His grey eyes scanning the blonde man's face as he debated making a comment about him being a pervert, finally he nodded his head. "Okay, whatever." He muttered, sitting back a little and reaching behind his head to tug the material off his back and drop it onto the floor. He seemed almost shocked by the look of genuine concern on Erwin's face. The man shifted slightly, grabbing more wipes to tackle the cuts on Levi's body. "Who would do this..?" Erwin muttered to himself, genuinely surprised that someone could do such a thing to another human being.

The black-haired male managed to choke out a small laugh, his shoulders pulling up to his ears with a slight grimace as Erwin pressed the damp wipes against his skin. "You'd be surprised." He replied curtly, wondering why the hell he even cared in the first place. To be honest, he was also surprised by the lack of ' _you probably deserved it'_.

"More and more every minute." Erwin replied. He honestly was surprised, largely about how much his life had changed since he decided to walk into that particular bar.

Jean silently passed Levi another drink, sitting next to him and lightly resting a hand on the male's shoulder. "How you holding up?"

 _I barely am._ "I only wish I wasn't a hundred dollars down." Levi muttered, giving his friend one of those grim smiles of his. There was no way he was going to admit to how much this hurt, it just wasn't his style.

"They took your money too?" Erwin said, looking up. He was really starting to worry about this guy, not that he wanted to care about someone who had been nothing but an ass to him.

"Again, happens more than you think. Get why I tried to get into that asshole's account now?" He laughed bitterly.

"Reminder that I let you get away with it." Erwin muttered, chewing his lip as he tried to figure out if he was going to need to bandage Levi's chest.  

"I don't need reminding." The smaller murmured, shaking his head a little. "Trust me, if there's one thing I hate it's being in debt to people. Plus I like to keep tabs on who could potentially blackmail me." He rolled his grey eyes, wishing he didn't have to worry about shit like this. Yet with what Erwin had on him right now... _well_.

"I don't consider you to be in debt to me. Considering... well, everything, it was bordering on understandable." Erwin said, cutting down some gauze and taping it over the worst of Levi's wounds.

"Thanks, I guess." Levi mumbled in return, offering what might have been his first sincere thank you to the older man. He hesitated a little, gaze dropping to his lap before he managed to speak again. "Sorry for hounding your ass, I guess you're not a complete cock after all." His face broke into a sudden grin, grey eyes glittering. "Though you _are_ mostly cock from what I've heard." He said with a smirk, eyes moving to the boy next to him.

Erwin chuckled. "Nice to know my reputation precedes me." He said, noticing Jean blushing furiously. Erwin sat back on his heels, looking over Levi's battered form. "I think you'll be alright, do you want painkillers or anything?"

Levi debated his answer for a moment, finally giving a small sigh. "Please." He nodded his head a little, if he wanted to sleep then he was going to have to accept the offer, because there was no way that he was sleeping through his pain without some aid.

Within seconds Jean was already heading for the bathroom to grab some for him, leaving the other two alone.

"Look, I can still go if you want me to. I'm sure Jean can handle it from here." Erwin said as he got up from where he was crouched.

"No..." The smaller sunk his teeth into his lower lip, shaking his head slowly as he clutched the blanket around his shoulders. "It's okay." Not only had he been responsible for Levi avoiding a rather long jail sentence, he also had fixed him up without a second thought. _God, he owed him big time._ Levi tried to pull himself to his feet, his teeth grinding together at the sudden stab of pain in his side. He looked away from Erwin, holding out his hand towards him as he pressed his lips together. 

Erwin tried to hide his slight smirk as he took Levi's hand to help him up. The small hand felt cold in his. Though whether that was from spending so long outside or if he was just one of those people who was always cold, Erwin couldn't tell. Levi nodded at him a little, having to take a moment to steady himself before he finally let go of the male's hand. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to forget quite how tall the blonde was, feeling smaller than he usually did around this man. It wasn't just in height that he dwarfed him, Erwin's shoulders were almost twice as wide as Levi's own and his shirt did very little to hide how muscular he was. The black-haired male swallowed slightly, taking a small step back. His silvery eyes lifted slightly to travel up the man's figure, unable to shake Jean's voice in his head about how... _generous_ this guy was in certain areas. _Fucking hell, not now._ He coughed awkwardly, his cheeks flushed slightly, regaining some of his colour back.

"It's late, do you want me to grab you some more blankets and stuff or...?" Erwin asked, noticing Levi's cheeks flush faintly. This guy was so hard to read, it was infuriating and intriguing all at once.

"I don't want to... interrupt you and _lover boy_ over there." He muttered, cocking his head towards the kitchen to where his friend was running the smaller a glass of water to go down with the pills.

"I think a friend turning up beaten and bloody is a bit of a mood killer as it is." Erwin joked, cracking a smile.

"Nice to see you getting on." Jean said to the both of them, handing Levi his water and painkillers.

"Tolerating more like." The smaller flashed him an easy smile before chucking the pills into his mouth and gulping down the water to take them like it was nothing.

"Um, if you want to take my bed I can sleep out here?" Jean suggested as he looked between the two of them. "You won't mind sharing the couch with me will you, Erwin?" He asked sheepishly, giving the blonde an apologetic look.

"Of course not, that's fine." Erwin said with a nod.

Levi stared at Jean for a moment before he shook his head quickly. "Don't be stupid, I can take the couch. I'm the smallest, plus I totally ruined your... plans."

"We already-" Jean started before stopping himself and shrugging it off.

"Then I definitely _do not_ want to sleep in your bed." Levi muttered under his breath, giving Jean a suffering look.

"You've slept in it before." Jean pointed out with a small laugh, knowing how much it would bother Mr Clean Freak.

"Not _straight after_ you've fucked a guy." Levi whined in protest, face looking mildly strained as he clapped a hand to his head. "That's gross enough to even think about."

"You came out to dinner with me - and my parents - after you'd finished work once. Shut up." Jean countered.

Erwin couldn't help but laugh at the conversation, it was nice to have Levi back to playfully bantering with his friend as opposed to snapping at Erwin.

"Yeah, they were very nice." The smaller shrugged his shoulders a little, a small and wicked grin flickering across his lips. "Now I know where you get your gold-digger streak from. _And_ all your daddy issues."

Jean instantly went bright red. "My god, I'm not! _Shut_ up."

"Knew it." Erwin muttered at the daddy issues comment.

"Whatever, Jean boy." Levi laughed easily, pointing a finger in his direction as the other rested on his hip. "It's hardly a well-kept secret considering your dating record. Come on, I bet Erwin's just _dying_ to know how old his new _toy boy_ has gone." He silently wondered if the blonde even knew hold old Jean actually was.

"Levi that's not fair, come on!" Jean said, looking like a kid who was debating throwing a strop. "And don't call me a toy boy." He whined, though really knew that's exactly what he was.

"Come to think of it. _Does_ he know how old you are?" His lips pulled into a small and lazy smirk again as he arched an eyebrow at the male.

"Stop it." Jean warned the smaller, instantly making Erwin raise a brow in return. _What had he got himself into this time?_

Levi turned on the older blonde. "How old are you?" He asked out of interest, wanting to know quite how good this was going to be when he finally found out.

"Thirty three." Erwin replied simply, waiting for Levi's inevitable judgement.

"Oh, _oh_!" Levi's grey eyes were gleaming, his hands clapping together in something that could only be described as delight. "Is that so?" His gaze turned on Jean, tongue running over his upper lip. "And _Jean_ , how old are _you_?"

Jean had been silently praying Levi wouldn't ask, his amber eyes widening at the smaller before they narrowed as he shot him a dark glare. "Twenty." He said quickly.

" _Jean..._ " Levi raised an eyebrow at him, tipping his head and crossing his arms over his chest. He was looking at like Jean like the taller had just been caught with cookie crumbs all over his face and an empty jar in his hands.

"In a few months." Jean finally amended, dropping his gaze from the two of them. Making a mental note to kill the smaller for that later. "I'll be twenty in just over a couple months."

"That explains asking me to buy you a drink." Erwin said with a chuckle. "And also why you always go to the same bar, you know you can get served there."

"Really?" Levi looked almost disappointed, his bottom lip forming into a small pout. "That's _all_ you have to say?"

"You say Jean has a thing for older men but it doesn't occur to you it can also work the other way?" Erwin pointed out, finding more amusement than he should have in Levi's disappointed expression.

"He's barely even hit puberty. If I hadn't seen it for myself I'd be surprised to learn there was even hair down there."

"Levi, shut up." Jean hissed, covering his face with his hands and groaning.

"Not at the moment there isn't." Erwin said with a smirk, having a little _too_ much fun watching Jean squirm.

"Trying to make it look bigger down there, kid?" Levi had to press his lips together to keep himself from laughing, raising one thin eyebrow at the younger male. As the smaller male spoke, Jean looked about ready for the floor to swallow him whole, the tips of his ears and cheeks matching the colour of his red flannel pyjama bottoms.

"I think we might be embarrassing him a little." Erwin said with a chuckle. "It's getting late, we can wind him up more in the morning."

"Please don't, I get enough hell from this one alone." He mumbled into his hands, dropping them to his sides with an almost pleading expression. Jean was almost missing the two of them being at each other's throats, not realising they would join forces like this.

"If you're good you won't get any more torment from me."

"Before I have to hear any more about _Jean_ being a _good boy_ for you, I'm going to bed. And by bed I mean your bed, you can take that as revenge for subjecting me to those mental images." Levi shivered and pulled a face to reinforce his disgust.

 


End file.
